Prior art methods of animal studies involving diagnosis and treatment of multiple sclerosis (MS) involve manual observation of rodents in a vivarium, and then making subjective ratings of up to 16 observed behaviors. These subjective ratings are aggregated into a disease activity index (DAI). Other MS health indexes are known as a multiple sclerosis functional composite (MSFC) index or a functional system score (FCC). Observations are typically done daily, with ambient illumination suitable for human observation, rather than the darkness, the normal nocturnal activity period of the animals.
Weaknesses of this prior art include inconsistent, subjective ratings both within a study and between studies; high expense due to high human labor; limited study size due to expense; poor measure of animal activity due to observations during a unnatural (nocturnal) activity period when animal activity is low for both healthy and sick animals; limited measurement or recording of other animal health metrics, such as eating. Eating binges are unlikely to be detected. In particular, human observations are inherently qualitative rather than quantitative.